The Captain's Day Off
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Even Steve Rogers deserved a day off. Steve/OC pairing


The apartment filled up with the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen. Steve was happily sitting on the couch with the day's newspaper enjoying the sports section while his girlfriend Cynthia happily puttered away in the kitchen.

The Yankees game was playing on the radio, a welcome change from the tv with "way too many options" for his liking. It was the perfect summer evening in Brooklyn.

Adjacent to the couch was a large window that led to the balcony where they had a simple patio set and a few flower boxes. A string of decorative outdoor lights strung along the balcony railing.

Tonight they would dine al fresco and watch the sun set. Apparently, Brooklyn was the neighborhood to live in nowadays and with his Avengers salary now, he could afford a great apartment not far from his old neighborhood.

"Baby doll, do you need help?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Maybe you could open the wine and let it breathe?" She finally said, giving the eager Super Soldier a task. He was hungry and getting antsy.

"Alright." He smiled as he set his paper down and got up. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and watched her working on the finishing touches on the Orange chicken breasts and thighs in the pan now sitting atop the stove.

"Mmmm smells good." He murmured as he wrapped his large arms around her waist and buried his nose in her thick dark hair.

"Thanks, it's almost done." She giggled as he nuzzled into her hair.

"I was talking about you...but dinner smells fantastic too." He chuckled into her hair. With a laugh, she playfully swatted at his forearm. With that, he kissed her hair and continued on to the fridge to retrieve the wine.

He felt very lucky today. Not just for the lovely day they had had but for moments like this. Normal. Happy. Loving. Simple. Familiar.

While he was steadfast in his duties with the Avengers, Steve yearned to start a family. To marry. To marry this woman in particular.

Not many could take what he did in stride and could roll with the punches like her. While of course she worried for him and his safety, she knew why he had to do it. She supported him in everything. Cynthia was simply perfect for him in every way. A New York girl born and raised, tough but sweet. Not to mention beautiful. She wasn't afraid to call him out on things. But she was also patient with him. Exceedingly so.

He imagined nights like these in perhaps a house in the suburbs. Feeding a son or daughter sitting in a high chair. Cynthia doing just as she was tonight, getting their dinner going. Days at the beach, babies in water wings playing in the sand. She and Steve helping construct sand castles. He wanted a family. He always had. Since his defrosting, he hadn't had much hope for that dream...til he met her.

"Ok, dinner is ready. Make yourself a plate, Baby." Cynthia said, bringing him out of his daydream. He smiled and opened the wine and set it on the counter.

Once they got their plates together, they brought them out to the balcony and sat at the round table out there.

"It's such a nice night..." Cynthia said with a smile, looking out at the orangey/pink sky ahead.

"Yea. Thanks for dinner, by the way. Tastes amazing. As always." Steve smiled, finishing his first chicken breast. She always made more for him and his fast metabolism.

"Anything for my soldier boy." She smiled over at him, turning away from the skyline to look back at him.

"You're so good to me." He blushed a little, still humble as ever.

"Well, you deserve it. Saving the world and all, putting up with my shenanigans." She chuckled, getting up to refill her wine glass. But before she could leave the table, Steve gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Seriously, I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too. Very much." She whispered, reaching up and stroking his smooth cheek.

They pulled away slowly, in no rush and she went on her way to get her glass filled again before returning a moment later.

"Come sit here." Steve smiled, patting his lap.

"I don't know, old man...I may be too young for you." She teased as she came over and sat on his lap.

"Hey, I may be 94 but I can still keep up with you, missy." He chuckled, an arm easily wrapping around her middle.

"Sexiest senior I've ever seen." She smiled, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"Sexy, hmmm?" He blushed.

"Very." She said gently.

"I was hoping maybe tonight...we could...you know." She murmured softly to him, readjusting in his lap so she could fully see him, her hand reaching up to play in his golden hair.

"Absolutely, it's been too long." He answered gently, his arm around her middle moving so his hand could stroke her thigh slowly.

"Well someone likes playing superhero with his friends at all hours of the day and night." She teased.

"I hate to leave you, kitten. I especially hate to leave you wanting...for anything." He said in a quiet but husky tone.

"Only thing I'm ever left wanting is you, Captain." She replied softly, still playing with his hair.

"Well while we're together, I suppose I could give you what you want." He smirked.

"Just what I want?" She chuckled, raising a well manicured brow.

"No, not just you..." He admitted softly.

"Do you think of me when you're gone?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"Always. Especially on cold nights...when I want you with me the most." He replied, his cornflower blue gaze settled on her own light blue eyes.

"What about when it's hot...what then?" She asked, dipping down to kiss his cheek.

"All I can think about is how much hotter it could get if you were there..." He murmured as his hand on her thigh started moving inward and up towards the apex of her thighs.

"Is that so?" She whispered against his skin before moving to his full, soft lips, placing a slow and delicate kiss there.

"Yes..." He whispered as they pulled apart.

"Let's go inside and heat things up then." Cynthia said softly. In an instant, she was lifted up in his big strong arms and being carried inside.

"Absolutely." He smirked as he carried her to their bedroom.

"The world can't have you tonight." She giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." He said gently as he kissed her deeply, crossing the living room and going into the bedroom.

He placed her gently down and quickly joined her, climbing on the bed and covering her with his large frame, lips on hers once more in a hot kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and her thighs around his waist. Both moaned in satisfaction as their hips pressed urgently together, his arousal growing more evident by the second.

Steve had only been home a day after being gone almost 2 weeks and it had been hard on them. Especially Cynthia, she had such a strong yearning for him physically and when he was away she felt so...empty. Literally and figuratively. She loved him desperately but she wanted him sexually just as desperately. And it was clearly the same for him as they kissed and touched and moved against each other.

"Undress me..." She breathed out between kisses. Happily, Steve obliged, almost ripping her clothes clean off in his efforts. Once she was free of her coverings, his lips attacked her neck and his hand moved along her side and to her full left breast which he caressed and teased before his lips slipped down to replace his hand, kissing and sucking on her hard nipple.

"Uhhh..." She moaned softly, fingers tangling in his hair to keep his lips at her breast.

His warm tongue darted out to lick the hardened bud of flesh, teasing and flicking over it before sucking it back into his mouth to nibble on gently. While his mouth stayed busy, his hand slipped down between them and between her parted thighs, his fingers brushing over her folds wet with arousal. Quickly he found her clit and used her arousal to aid his index finger in massaging the small nub of flesh in slow circles.

"Mmmm Steve, just like that." She moaned a little louder this time.

"Gosh, you're so damn wet, baby..." He said huskily, moving his lips away from her breast and kissing her lips.

"Would you touch yourself and think of me?" He whispered against her lips as his fingers continued to tease her between her thighs.

"Yes...almost every night..." She said gently.

"Mmmm, I can just picture you all spread out on the bed...moaning for me, just like this...touching your breasts and your sweet little pussy..." He said softly as he slipped his index and middle finger inside her, his thumb taking over massaging her clit. God, she was so tight...and hot...and so damn wet. Always so wet.

"Do you miss my cock?" He asked softly.

His fingers moved in and out slowly and she gasped pleasantly, rolling her hips into his hand.

"So much...mmmmm, and your lips...your hands...your body." She moaned softly, biting her lip.

"You have no idea how many nights I've thought of you...needed you..." He told her, kissing her neck slowly.

"Stop teasing me, Rogers..." She whined softly.

"Tell me what you want..." He whispered into her ear before giving her earlobe a tug with his teeth. This Modern Steve Rogers was certainly picking up some tricks in his old age.

"Baby, please, please..." She moaned as his fingers moved a bit faster between them, her thighs parting wider and her arms now clinging to his wide shoulders.

"Don't think I like that answer..." He teased as his fingers stopped and he withdrew them slowly, making a show of bringing each finger to his lips and sucking her juices off.

Damn it, he was hot.

"I'm a growing boy, I need dessert..." He murmured before kissing her again, their tongues moving together as he shared her taste with her. Just as she was set on kissing for a while, he pulled away and kissed down her torso. Stopping at each breast to cherish it before burying his face between for a moment and closing his eyes. He loved her breasts. Some nights he would fall asleep nuzzled into her chest while her arms held him close or she played in his hair. It was comforting but also...her skin was always so warm and soft and smelled so good.

After his detour, Steve continued on his way, kissing down her stomach and then bringing her thighs to rest atop his shoulders. Without warning, he buried his face between her thighs...kissing...licking...sucking...

nibbling...causing her to throw her head back and arch her back in pleasure, hands now buried in his hair again.

"Oh my God...yes...yes, baby..." She moaned desperately, rolling her hips into his handsome face, unable to quiet her moaning for the sake of neighbors.

With a hungry growl, Steve continued to assault her with his mouth, unable to get enough. It didn't take long til he could feel her thighs trembling on his shoulders and her back arched off the bed. Her moans were louder now. Desperate. She was so close.

With one last suck on her clit, she fell apart against his mouth, shaking and cumming hard and most importantly...crying out his name.

Eagerly, he lapped up every last drop she offered, loving the taste of her, prolonging her orgasm with each gentle swipe of his tongue. When he had his fill, he placed a tender kiss on her clit and crawled back up to her.

"Steve...that was...holy shit..." She panted trying to catch her breath.

"Language..." He teased with a wink.

"Oh fuck off." She laughed, her breathing starting to normalize again.

"Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" Steve laughed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I do lots of things to my boyfriend with this mouth..." She smirked.

"Oh? Do tell..." He murmured.

"It's a shame he's not around so much...I could do them more often..." She sighed dramatically.

"You're. Killing. Me." He pouted.

"Good, maybe you'll come back faster next time." She smiled, leaning up to kiss his pouted bottom lip.

"Like I need incentive. Trust me, being away from you is not exactly easy..." He said gently as he rolled off her and onto his side of the bed.

"You're too dressed, Captain." She noticed as she looked over at the finest specimen of a man she had ever seen, lying beside her in jeans and a simple fitted tee, muscles bulging in the sleeves. He was all American. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Handsome. Brave. Strong arms and shoulders. Full chest that led to a tapered waist. And besides all that, he was...well, him. He was a no nonsense kind of man with old fashioned values. He believed in holding doors and pulling out chairs. Carrying groceries for her. Standing up when she left and entered the room. And while they may have improved his bedroom vocabulary and repertoire, he was still the same sweet Steve Rogers he had always been. Kind and giving. Selfless. A gentleman. What wasn't there to love?

She wondered if he would ever pop the big question. She was most certainly ready...and she wanted to be the one who got to help make his dreams come true. The dreams he only shared with her.

"I suppose so. But, my commanding officer hasn't ordered me to disrobe yet." He smirked.

"Yea, coz that's my job...sit up." She laughed crawling over to him as he sat up. She straddled his lap and grabbed the hem of his shirt in her hands, slipping her hands beneath the cotton and sliding them up his muscled stomach, taking the shirt with her each inch.

"I miss touching you." She admitted softly. Steve sat silent as he watched her taking her time removing his shirt and caressing his muscles and his skin. She was so gentle, her hands worshipping him. No one had ever looked at him like she did. Maybe Peggy. But no one treated him like he needed soothing. Like he needed gentleness. Everyone always assumed because he was so brutally strong that he didn't require a soft touch, but it was nice. It was comforting. It made him feel loved.

He lifted his arms above his head and let her take the shirt off. Once it was, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close, their bare skin pressed together. With an understanding smile, he wrapped his arms around her as well. Knowing she needed this as much as he did.

"I love you..." She whispered into his neck, having buried her face there and inhaling his familiar aftershave and enjoying the warmth of his body.

"I love you, too." He said back. They sat like that for a long moment before Cynthia looked up at him and leaned in for a soft kiss. One kiss then led to another which led to another, deeper they got as they increased in number. And soon they were back on track.

Steve with an arm still bracing her back managed to roll them over so she was now on hers. With a little smirk, she reached down and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. His lips returned to hers as she started nudging them down his trim hips. He helped her with the last bit and got himself out of his boxers and his jeans, his generous erection bobbing up as it was released.

He glanced down and wrapped his hand around it, pumping his fist once then twice up and down his shaft, as if to coax himself harder...if that were possible. He had been waiting for this night for weeks, he wanted to last and he wanted to make it good for them.

Once he was settled between her thighs again, he immediately lined his cock up with her entrance and slid home sweet home, groaning appreciatively at her tightness and how wet she felt.

He stayed fully seated inside her for a moment to let her get used to his size again. He hated that he had to, given they hadn't been intimate in almost 3 weeks, but he understood. He was very well endowed and while the serum helped him out a lot physically, he had always been bigger...there.

When Cynthia rolled her hips against him, urging him to move, he began a steady rhythm going as deep as he could, rolling and grinding his hips just the way she loved, his pelvis moving against her clit.

"Baby, mmmmmmm...so so good." She moaned, as Steve brought one of her thighs to rest on his hip, holding it there as he thrusted, bringing himself deeper. He leaned down and kissed at her neck, sucking and biting, leaving little marks that would surely show later.

Her hands moved along his back as she held him close, nails grazing the soft skin before one hand settled on his rounded, but firm, backside. She loved his ass. It was adorable and she took every opportunity that was even semi appropriate to grab it.

"Oh, shit...uhhhhhh, mmmmmm..." Steve moaned and groaned into her neck as his gyrated his hips slower now, rolling them just perfect enough to stimulate her clit with his pelvis...nice and slow. He liked it slow.

"That's it, baby...mmmm, right there..." She moaned deeply, both thighs around his waist now and her hips moving into his. He was hitting her spot and she was close to her next orgasm. He could go for hours, but she needed him to cum and she knew what she'd have to do.

"Do you want me on top now, Baby?" She murmured softly to him.

"Thought you'd never ask." He smirked slightly as he looked up from her neck. Slowly, he slipped himself out of her pussy, his cock glistening with her arousal...almost dripping with it. He sat up against the headboard and watched closely as she straddled his thighs and considered his cock. God, he looked so amazingly debauched. Usually pristine hair all tousled, cheeks slightly pink, blue eyes darkened by lust and that body...muscled and smooth everywhere, his thick and generous cock standing proudly between his large thighs. He was her deepest desire. Everything she had ever fantasized about. The perfect man.

Cynthia brought herself above his cock and slowly sunk down on it, his hands quickly moving to hold her hips. He loved it this way. He could've laid down and let her do as she pleased but then he wouldn't have been able to kiss her breasts or get a good view of their bodies joined together. He loved watching.

Slowly she began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding down on him bringing him all the way inside her pussy. Her hips were magic.

"Fuck." He breathed out shakily.

"Language, Captain." She playfully reminded him.

"Not fair...you know what you're doing to me..." He breathed out, thrusting slightly upward as she would move downward.

"Feel good?" She whispered into his ear, holding his shoulders for stability.

"Y-yes." He moaned.

"Are you close?" She smirked knowingly.

He shook his head defiantly. He wanted to last for her damn it, but this felt too damn good.

"Mmm, someone's lying to me..." She taunted rolling her hips slowly, brushing her breasts against him so they were closer to his face. His hands moved of their own accord to her shoulders, keeping her right by his lips so he could lean forward and ravish her breasts hungrily. He sucked and licked and kissed til he felt her tighten around his cock a bit.

"We have all night...just cum for me." She breathed out as she rode him, his hips still working in time with hers.

"Shit...shit...Ohhhhh." He moaned huskily against her chest as he felt the start of his orgasm.

"That's it, Captain..." She moaned a little louder now, as he began thrusting up into her harder. The sound of skin meeting skin, the feeling of their bodies moist from exertion, hell even the smell of sex...was intoxicating. Both of them drunk off each other.

A few moments later, they both came one after the other amidst cries of pleasure and loud moaning.

"How the hell do you always get me like that so damn fast?" Steve asked once their breathing relaxed and they were lying down on the bed again.

All Cynthia could do was chuckle in response.

"I just know what you like. Sue me." She finally said, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"I couldn't bring myself to start the paperwork." He smirked, looking over at her.

"I'm glad you're home." She added softly.

"Me too." He answered seriously as he leaned up to kiss her cheek.

It was just at that moment that his Avengers issued iPhone went off.

"Fuck." They said in unison. With an eye roll, Steve sat up and picked up his phone. With a sigh, Cynthia laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Captain Rogers...yes...I understand..." He said into the receiver. It was a moment before he spoke again.

"Well, Nick, unfortunately...ya'll can't have me today. I'm afraid my Commanding Officer insists upon it." Steve smirked, looking over at Cynthia who went from a frown to a smile in about half a second. With that, Captain America hung up his phone and stuck it in the dresser beside him.

Even the Captain deserved a day off.


End file.
